


Assassins Creed Syndicate - Autumn of Terror

by Sovereign_Saraya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Jack the Ripper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC, Murder, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya
Summary: 20 years after defeating Crawford Starrick and the Templars London was given back to the people and were safe the odd incident here and there but nothing that wasn't solved quickly by the police, Jacob had in a way hung his hat and worked behind the scenes for the London Brotherhood after Evie and Henry had left to return to India. Marrying the love of his life, things seemed happy for a period of time. However things ended in the year 1888 known as the Autumn of Terror.





	Assassins Creed Syndicate - Autumn of Terror

Chapter 1 

All seemed well 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks twenty years since we defeated the Templars and Crawford Starrick and gave London back to the people who built it in the first place. Today marks the day where eighteen years ago I married the love of my life, I remember as if it were yesterday. And it will be fifteen years ago of the birth of our beautiful daughter Amelia Frye finally a week tommorow will mark five years of her absence as she left for India to learn there ways and improve her skills with my sister in law and her husband, myself and Jacob miss her dearly and there is not a day goes by where we don't think about her looking forward to the day she returns to our arms a stronger and fearless woman who we know London would be safe if we ever passed. Myself and Jacob have worked hard over the years to expand and create a new London Brotherhood one that would stand proud and tall to those who knew about us. However things have been quite up until now..._

I closed my diary and placed it into the middle drawer in my oak desk, I had planned to meet Jacob later but I had finished what business I had to attend to much earlier then expected, I head over to the smallish closet where our things lived attached what gear and weapons I had desired and left where Jacob and I call home. It was starting to get dark and the chill was starting to creep up my body as I walk down a alleyway I see my husband talking to a man known as Mr Weaversbrook begging him to stop publishing Jacks letters into the newspaper I walk up to the two gentlemen where I see Nellie a dear friend of ours run up to us.

"He's done it again" she said slightly panting 

We rushed to follow her to see a handful of Police officers looking over the crime scene Katey, Lizzie dead on the floor there dignity covered by the simple white cloth starting to stain quickly with blood from their bodies. A tear came to my eye they were good women with no need to die. I looked to see Jacob hand Nellie some money and she left i reached out my hand to hers as she ran into the night. I looked around and saw a message only we assassins could see from Jack himself.

**How many more Assassins must die? In your names** **Jacob,** **Y/N?**

 

"Only one." Jacob had said in a low tone before he took off, instinctively I followed, I would follow my husband to the ends of the earth if I had to, to know he would be safe to protect him like he would always do for me, we ran and ran down side streets and alleyways to know to only be hunted down by Jack throwing smoke bomb after smoke bomb we tried to get ahead to formulate a plan of attack to end Jacks reign tonight for it be put on hold when Jack drags the body of a Policeman by the collar of his deep blue uniform his hat missing off his head probably to be on the floor where Jack had beaten this poor man. He continues to drag this body into the cemetery where we had seeked refuge in knowing that we would have to come out of the shadows as this would be the only time we had to strike and face Jack together as Husband and Wife, two master assassins versus the blood of a outcast, a madman, a lunatic. A man who had defaced everything we had built a family that we had brought him into only to see that his work his bloodbath over London tarnish what myself and my Husband have accomplished over the years.

Jacob walks out from behind of a gravestone first protecting me he puts out his hand and shouts out to Jack.

"STOP!" 

"You want me Jack, come kill me!" 

"JACOB!" Tears forming in my eyes I too step out from behind the gravestone exposing myself taking hold of his hand trying my best to get us away far far away but he would not budge. 

 


End file.
